The Grog Conglomerate
The Grog Conglomerate ='Grog Overview'= The Grog are a peculiar bunch of mutated freaks in the Milky way. The Grog are a hard working, traditional, bunch of mutated life forms dedicated to making their circumstance better. Rather violent, traditional, and determined in mindset, they believe in creating their own paradise. This population is a stubborn boar in the middle of their toxic choking waste world they call a home. ='Political Establishment:'= The political establishment of the Grog is a simple one rule party that's taken dominance in the democratic system. A Moralist Traditional following has taken power back in the first years of the globally established government, right after the revolutionary, survivalist, fever had died out. This party follows the guidelines of the religion while maintaining a close eye on the individual freedoms of the member states and the people who comprise those states. Religious dogma, while present and tangible, is an easily terminable offence in government, with strict coherence from their separation of church and state. ='The Religion of Ms'it-ua'= The holy texts of the Grog people dictate the creation, construction, and betterment of one's self in family, and trade. This religion lays no bounds to protecting and spreading the religion. The religion is based of the revival, and rebuilding, their world and other worlds like theirs, and forms around a central and integral establishment of free speech. This is a religion has many interpretations, being massively self defined, and having no ethnic definitions or requirements to join. With a strong emphasis on findings those with a strong, laser like focus, to spearhead the movement's fundamentals and platforms. The religion uses these people to become pastors, and higher ups in the religious movement. ='Biology:'= While the Grog are far from a homogeneous group of people, they're all genetically similar to each other, enough so to maintain political unity despite their biological dissimilarity. The Grogish people are a very hardy and adaptable people of strength and virtue. From conception, and cloning, the outside temperature, and availability of water soluble neo-natal resources, are able to determine what kind of Grog will come from the reproduction process. Colder climates, with lesser resources, end up to determine hardier, dimmer, and more aggressive grog. This can also be assumed for toxic and harsh worlds in general. While warmer, and more fertile resource, climates and settings tend to breed smaller, smarter, Grog. While an excess of heat will cause the subject to become resistant to heat as instructed by the coding sequences of it's genes. The Grog peoples also possess a rare trait to harvest their own DNA and actively select, and augment, genes that will positively affect their survival. While also at the same time remove genes that negatively impact the individual. Finally, the Grog are able to clone themselves, while for the individual who is being cloned, loses its ability to copulate. That being said, every member of the Grog species has the ability to self replicate twice at the same time once in its life, and the ability to copulate to mix genes randomly, but not both as the individual looses the ability to self replicate after copulation. Through this, the Grogish people have become revered masters at gene manipulation, gene storage, and gene augmentation. 'The Wo's:' The Wo's are the war fighters of the three groups. They are characterized by this large, strong, and wide stature with simplistic appendages. These beasts have been genetically selected to be have the best survivability on the surface with as little gear as possible. They can breathe the atmosphere, and handle the radiation found on the home world. They've been adapted to deal with almost any environment with the minimal amount of gear available to them. The Wo's are clear masters of survival and war. 'The Gro's:' The Gro's are The smaller built, more feeble and intellectual than the Wo's. With more refined motor skills, this family has the ability to produce more of the engineers and scientists of the Grog than either the Wo's or the Vos. Because of their abilities, they've formed a large portion of the main population of the Grog Conglomerate. The democratic moralists have put a great focus on producing as many scientists, engineers, and great thinkers. 'The Vos:' The Vos are a bit of a support family within the Grog. This family has a wide range of variation within the Grog as a middle ground species. They can grow to be as large as the Wo's, as smart as the Gro's and still operate as a merchant. This group is best adapted to be military commanders, military engineers, and other militarized sciences, leads, and areas. Vos end up to often be military leaders, political leaders, and officers. ='Economy:'= The economic machine of the Grog is rather simplistic. Being powered off of agriculture, religion, and salvage. 'Agriculture:' Agriculture is one of the main pillars behind the economic health of the Grog. The huge variety of crops the Grog has sucesfully genetically altered is rather impressive for their perceived technological teir by their enemies. Such variety includses plants that can strain certain elements from the ground or air, plants that make great fiberous materials, and plants that live off of radiation and plastic in the early years of their conquests of their home world. Now the Grog cultivate massive crops in large space born glass domes that orbit their star and grow food, materials, and advanced organic recycling. 'Economic Religious Dogma' Religion... Rather a tricky topic to include faith into the cold calculated world of economics isint it? Not for the Grog. The grog have been able to make religion a critical back bone to the stability of the economy. Due to the fact the religion focuses on the trades, and specialization. 'Salvage:' The massive salvage economy that flows through the veins of the Grog are powered by their own planet's trash heaps miles high. This planet was a tier 1 waste world from a long extinct empire that once dumped its garbage in mass on the planet. 'Architecture:' They grog build with minialism in mind. They use stone and steel structres to make the bulk of their cities, large lumbering contraptions, and other devices for smaller towns and outlying communities. Efficiency and modularity take a larger president in larger cities. Older cities tend to follow a trend of a increasingly smaller, and smaller, internal population due to the genetic layout of the Grog. Over time, the people grow smaller, smarter, and more efficient due to the availability of warmth, and neo-natal resources. In short, older cities will tend to grow more efficient, more compact, and grow in size slower, while the population shrinks in physical size but grows in number. ='Military:'= The Military of the Grog is a quickly evolving mess of hoard and specialization tactics. Trying to guess what they're doing is generally counter productive, due to the fact that randomize their tactics in almost every engagement to suit the situation. But the Grog do use a... somewhat... standard... set of weapons and vehicles. Cobbled together in deadly, and some how technologically impressive, combinations that keep standardized armies on their toes ''Weapons'' The weapons of the grog used to be completely based off of gunpowder and energy weapons, but ever since the 6700's, the Grog has used Metallic hydrogen propelled kinetic weapons, and high energy impact plasma weapons. These has penetrated throughout all traces of society, showing up in the smallest of arms. These weapons are extremely efficient in power usage and output, the Kinetic option only requiring a grain of rice sized metallic hydrogen bit to propel a 20mm projectile at 35 hundred fps. While the plasma option uses readily available nuclear resources to power it's core. ='Systems'= The Grog Conglomerate control 6 systems, with 15 planets under their control. 'Home System - Kek'Ree' Class F main sequence star, 8 planets, 1 asteroid belt, 5 gas giants, 3 rock planets, ascending from closest to furthest to the parent star. ''Ke'kalium'' - Blasted Industrial Hell Hole - Resource Rich - No Bio-Sphere - Settled long ago, this planet has provided the bulk of processed, and refined, metal for the grown Grog Conglomerate. This world was essential to the newly forged government of its time when it was first settled. This planet provided the best ability to shuttle resources from the surface, to space with minimal energy required, to date this is the second largest hold in the Grog Conglomerate, right under the Home World of Kek'is-stone. ''Re'kek'' - Blasted pressure cooker - Resource poor - Basic Bio-sphere - The Grog Conglomerate was slow to colonize this world due to the unique situation the surface provided. The surface has a baked, and pressurized, surface sitting at a cool 234 F, and 22 atmospheres of pressure to that of the home world. This world primarily is used to train hardened warlords, experienced survivalist troops, and to stress test standing armies for the most brutal of assignments. ''Kek'is-stone'' - Post Nuclear, Toxic Waste World - Salvage Rich - Rich Bio-sphere - Cultural home world of the Grog, site of the system's bloodiest wars. On record, over 15.8 Billion warriors have fallen to secure the world from the other factions that sought world domination like the Grog did. The other two factions whom sought to conquer the world were known as the Scourge and the Newm Federation. They crumbled over time to the quickly growing, and ever efficient resource usage of the Grog. After 350 years of war, the Grog conquered the world in 6350 A.D., and begun conquering of the rest of the system. ''Ke're'' - Warm Gas Giant - Nuclear Reactant Resource Node - Artificial Bio-Sphere - This massive gas giant, located near the far edge of the habitable zone of our star, has massive liquid oceans of water, and a thick blanketing atmosphere of mostly Hydrogen, Helium, and Nitrogen, with trace amounts of Carbon Dioxide, Fluorine, and Chlorine. This world is rather important to the Grog as it supplies a massive source of sea food to a majority of the home system. Back in 7532 A.D. specimens able to survive and thrive on the planet were released and have since exploded in population numbers. Since their release, the sea food industry has exploded in the order of quintillions of Credits. This world is also critical to the production of fertilizers, petrochemicals via engineered sea life, and nuclear fuel extraction. This world has proven a nearly endless bounty of many resources. ''Regar'' - Stunted Brown Dwarf - Thermal Generation Point - No Bio-Sphere - This failed star sits near the middle of the system, and is known as the Dead Star in the Grog Language. This world is used to collect radiant heat off of to generate food, and other natural resources for the massive populations of the Grog Conglomerate. Notable for it's massive reserves of Lithium. ''Mon'ree Asteroid Belt'' - Mineral Rich Belt - Resource mining point - Shipyards - Mon'reee, translating to "Rock Ring" in the Grog tong, this massive asteroid belt is regularly used to strip mine minerals, and construct massive ship vessels for the fleet. ''Jreeeee'' - Icy Gas Giant - Nuclear Reactant Resource Node - No Bio-Sphere - This large ice giant is nearing the edge of the solar system of Kek'Ree, and quite chalked full of hardy resources. This is a icy pressure planet with little water, and a lot of metallic hydrogen. There's also an abundance of nuclear starship fuel In the atmosphere in the form of Dueterium, and Tritium along with Helium 3. This planet, despite it's lack of liquid water, had an abundance of Oxygen in the presence of Hydrogen. The three largest components of the atmosphere are Hydrogen, Oxygen, and Helium. This world is primarily used by the military to provide the entire sector with nuclear fuel at a cheap price. The cold atmosphere mixed with easy locations and no moons creates an easily harvestable world. In the wake of the other three gas giants. This planet also undergoes regular metallic hydrogen mining, and its metallic hydrogen supplies the majority of the Conglomerate. ''Nemear'' - Gas Giant - Exotic Resource Node - Artificial Biosphere In the Works - This would be frozen object lies very far out from its host star, orbiting nearly twice the radius Jreeeee orbits from it's parent star. This world should be very cold, but it holds surface temperatures around 5 ~ 15 C constantly. The Grog aren't sure why or how this is possible, but it hasn't stopped the them from taking advantage of this. Only recently major strides have been made to put an artificial biosphere on this world. This gas giant is the least massive of all the Gas giants, and has a extensive, and thick, cloud region in the atmosphere that blankets a majority of the planet for most of the year. Leading theories say the core of this planet is geologically active and produces hot thermal water jets that shoot high into the atmosphere, producing the thick cloud layers. The theory states that the thermal vents not only insulate the surface's temperatures, but also warms them and blankets them in a mineral rich rain. Further research is required for any further efforts to be continued for a biosphere. Colonial System of Mist'Yee Category:SC1